It's all about the Fax número three
by SuperRide1796
Summary: Yeah just another one of my romantic fax one shots, set in the woods from Fangs point of view, I prefer this to my others but yeah see what you think and enjoy :)


**Wow these one shots are getting good feedback that I could never imagine...I do have some fax in my other stories if you wanna check them out, but thanks so much for the reviews and yeah... fang-flames13, Forever-Unknown69, feather flyer, emileeee D, Ains, totalbooknerd13, Sarah and MaximumAngel1... I think that's it? If I forgot you I'm sorry, thanks for your reviews and just for reading these, romantic fluff isn't my style but when I'm in the mood I write it...so these are my outcasts of Faxness :) more then welcome to suggest a romantic setting, place, even thought point for me to work on and I will try my best to give it to you :) sweet :)**

POV Fang

She said she would be here in a minute where the hell was she? I leaned against the tree wandering whether my hair resembled its usual flick that she liked so much or whether she had even remembered we were meeting out here.

This was stupid, sneaking out of the house, out of mind shot from Angel but its the only way we truly felt alone, together...an oxymoron Iggy would have killed me. I dangled a leg down from the branch and swung it in circles.

Max.

Where was she? I hated being apart from her even though I saw her like seventeen minutes ago, god was I counting right now. She said she would be here, she said she wanted to do this, finally have a moment with me where she didn't have to be conscious of what she was thinking.

Don't get me wrong everyone knew we were together its just that Max obviously had...intimate thoughts, as do I, about each other that she wouldn't want to scar Angel with.

We weren't keeping this a secret either, I had told Ig just in case something had happened, he was more then happy to do it, I mean he had sneaked off with Ella a few times, Max didn't know that though.

Not yet anyway.

She would have socked him round the ear by now.

Then I heard her, it could only be her, a swift pulse of her speckled wings, landing elegantly as she did on the ground below the tree. She was looking around on the ground for me, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, her hair framing her face perfectly as she did.

"Fang?" She whispered, I was going to spy on her just a while longer. Taking in all her beauty, god she really was beautiful. She was wearing shorts for such a humid night that showed her amazing legs.

Her face looked up, me being me, blended with the tree as I sat upright unmoving. Did she have make-up on? She didn't need it but she looked beautiful all the same, she actually looked hot.

Her bare arms glinted slightly from the moist air and she had put a brush through her hair. I jumped down from the tree, behind her putting my hands on her waist.

She jumped in her skin, spinning and batting me with her hand.  
"Don't do that to me!" She said half joking, she started playfully batting me with her hands. I grabbed one, pulling her sharply onto my lips.

My timing, I must say, was impeccable.

I smoothed my hands over her shoulders and down her back grazing where her wings met her back with my finger tips.

She pulled away, letting some current of cold air in. I still held her though, I wasn't letting her go just yet. "You can't kiss your way out of this..."  
"It's what we are here for..." I stated, and by her face she knew I was right but she wouldn't admit that.

I pulled her back to me and pushed off the ground wings flapping and lifting us both into the air. She released her wings and thrusted upwards also.

There was a slight wind in the air above the canopy of trees and it was blowing her hair off her face. Some of her hair way tied back revealing her face more then usual. "You look so pretty tonight" I said, holding her now at arms length, inspecting her totally and up close.

"You don't look bad yourself..." I hadn't done anything, made no effort what so ever, maybe I should have done.  
"Thanks..." I said pulling her close to me again, but she escaped my grasp and flew upwards.

The teaser.

That's it she wasn't going down this easy. I accelerated up, noting her beautiful hair that lay swayed by the wind behind her. Catching her foot and yanking her down forcefully.

She lost flight as suspected and fell in my arms. Before she could even react I stopped flapping and began to descend like the drip off an ice cream down its cone, at last minute I licked to cone, or extending my wings and stopping us from pelting the ground and ending up a bloody mess on the floor, cheery thought.

The exhilaration it gave both of made us grip each other hard. When I had touched the ground I placed her down too. Pulling away just a second to see her face, a weary smile stretched across it.  
"Do you know what I don't think I could ever get used to that not even if I had done it a thousand times..." I felt the same, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Instead, I placed the strands of her hair, not tied back, behind her ears. Curling it round like a coil, her hair naturally springy any way. I felt down it again, feeling the bumps that the curls created.

Then leant down, my lips touching her forehead first, then the bridge of her nose, then the tip and then those gorgeous lips that I wanted to kiss every minute of everyday. They were soft and plump, and she smiled against my kiss which just gave my heart some sort of crazy moshing sensation like at a rock concert.

She really did rock my world, she was like a rock concert, the bass thumping was my heart, the guitar riffs her speech, the screamo was what was going on in my head as she filled every sense of my being, the drums are her heart, distant from mine, obviously, but still noticeable, then finally the bass note, that kept the rhythm together was our, dare I say it, love for each other, which drove us to do this. But enough of rock concerts.

This was Max, a person so much better then any rock concert I have ever been to, grant that is limited, I mean amongst saving the world and all that jazz.

Jazz, not jazz, ever!

She pulled away, but only so that she could free her hands and place them around my neck, which tingled under her touch. Then she kissed me back, pushing down on my lips, I parted them slightly because I know that's what she liked.

I hadn't realised until now that I was bending down, the height difference being quite a gap now. So she pushed me to a tree and I slid down its bark, unbreaking the kiss.

No I wasn't loosing her even for a minute.

She was next to me now, on her bare knees. Her hands on my chin, I scooped her having her on my lap, tilting my head for better access. I pushed on her lips too, as I held her waist and the back of her head. Moving in circles we kissed for a good solid five minutes.

She groaned and I laughed a little making her smile once again on my lips. I realised just how much I loved that, and her.  
"What's up?" She said against them, pecking in between each word.  
"You groaning, It sounds pretty exciting your end..." I said, without trying to sound to crass.  
"I miss this..." She says and that's the end of that. I lean back against the tree, just enjoying her there for a second.

Then I tilt her backwards, lowering her to the floor, still kissing her. I slipped in my tongue, hers grazing mine and I shivered over her. Little bumps raising over my body, she kisses my cheek and then chin, neck going down my torso and back up again. Finally meeting my lips, which feel kind of tender but in a good way.

She softly pecks then I do the same, traveling down her neck, she arches her back so I don't have to lean down as far, and I keep traveling to the hem of her top, where it rides low-ish. She goes to stop me, I think by, bringing her hands down, but doesn't instead pulls her top off, I help her being on the ground and all and having wings to contend with.

She looks at my face then starts to raise mine, I help her with that too, because I'm such a gentleman like that. I thumb her stomach, which is smooth, flat and tanned.

Then had this strange thought about her be pregnant. I have no idea where that came from so I was going to bury that straight away.

She took a finger down the centre of my chest and stomach, then back up to my chin, pulling my head down again. I wanted her lips on mine so bad just then, that I was a little forceful, I mumble a 'sorry' and she just laughed, it was a sexy laugh I would give her that, which made me apply more force, until I became hungry for it all.

She replied the same, adding more pressure to her kiss. Then she unbuckled my belt. Folks this is a private moment between me and my girlfriend so I'm not going to share the details. After she laid on top of me, in the crook of my arm, her hair soft to my side, her delicate hand on my chest and she was sleeping, peacefully a smile on her face as she dreamt.

**Yeah so please pretty please request some stuff and I will deliver in my own special way, you won't go uncredited I promise :) scouts honour, I'm not a scout but if I was I would swear on that :) and I will do a fourth faster so cheers :) review!**


End file.
